


Fantasy

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Onesided, Pining, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Viktor would kiss him like when the world turns to dawnlight, awestruck and sleepy, andworshipingevery inch it could reach.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> LOVING THE RAREPAIR SHIPS THIS FANDOM COMES UP WITH. I've got a soft spot for Guang-Hong/Viktor since show-canon made Guang-Hong a bit of a Viktor fanboy and I tried my hand with a couple of paragraphs of them in a previous Viktor/Everybody fic. I think it's fun for what it is! The **yurionicekink** had a request for " **[Guang-Hong/Victor one sided. Guang-hong kept Victor's thong after it landed on his head. He uses it to jack off.](https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=24689#cmt24689)** " and I got very tempted shortly after. So hope you enjoyed yourself, readers! Any thoughts/comments appreciated as always! :)

 

*

Viktor Nikiforov is the _dream_.

Unattainable, and yet close enough to reach and touch accidentally. Or _be_ touched.

As soon as he's back in his hotel room, Guang-Hong throws open his window, letting the salty sea air billow and cool to his flushed face.

The sheer, ivory curtains flap around him. He smells the peonies and coastal grass, mingling with smoke off a nearby bonfire. In the distance, purple sea thrift and wild lilac crowd in the bushes. It's only several yards from the powdery sand and the ocean itself.

Guang-Hong drops one of his travel bags, rooting through it in a hurry. He lets out a low, relieved noise, yanking out a solid black thong.

 _Viktor's_ thong… thrown carelessly in Guang-Hong's direction… still body-warm at the time…

At the time, he had been _shocked_. Who just tossed around their underwear in public? Even while helplessly drunk? Leo abandoned the article of clothing he had unfortunately encountered - but without saying anything, Guang-Hong found himself quietly stuffing Viktor's thing into his back pocket. Still _warm_.

It no longer carries Viktor's heat, but it has an odor in the crotch like… _well_ …

Guang-Hong flushes and ducks his head, holding the fabric to his nostrils, inhaling.

It's _Viktor_ — that's good enough for him.

He wriggles his fingers under the material of his sweats, rubbing and caressing over his groin. Guang-Hong feels his cock respond to immediate stimuli, _throbbing_ and getting erect.

Yuuri Katsuki is too lucky, coached by a living legend and idol, being _hugged_ by one.

Do… they _kiss_ too?

Guang-Hong shuts his eyes, still standing in front of his opened window facing the beach. He grasps inside his boxer-briefs, stroking himself, speeding up, moaning out breathy.

 _Viktor_. _Viktor_ — Viktor would kiss him like when the world turns to dawnlight, awestruck and sleepy, _worshiping_ every inch it could reach.

Guang-Hong pushes the dirtied thong harder against his nose, mouthing to it and gasping.

 _Viktor_ — Viktor would tease him, praise him, hold him, share his secrets and all of his ideas. Guang-Hong would let Viktor fuck him senseless, with Viktor's magnificent cock buried to the hilt, clutched inside by Guang-Hong's ass.

He would kiss Viktor _better_ than anyone else.

Pausing on the strokes, Guang-Hong tugs on his hot, sensitive balls, whining out.

 _Viktor_ would… he would… _ohh_.

With each new orgasmic twitch, Guang-Hong's cock spills out onto his fingers and onto Viktor's black thong shoved deep inside his sweats.

When it dries, it'll smell like Viktor _and_ _him_.

Guang-Hong's mouth uplifts slowly.

 _Any_ way to get close to him.

*

 


End file.
